The Prince and Me
by frickandfrack09
Summary: Edward can't ignore her, and she can't help but love him. But she is not Edward's betrothed, Bella is.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but there was one stray hair that dropped into her line of sight. She took a moment, stopping her work, pulled out her ribbon to retie her hair and wiped away the sweat on her brow. The sun was high and it was a scorching day. I watched as she was knee deep in soil, planting flowers in the garden behind my home.

She had lived here since she was born, her mother, another servant, was pregnant when she came here. I was there with my father delivering her the day she was born; I cleaned her of the blood that covered her small body. The moment I held her in my arms I knew she was made for me, and no one else.

My eyes were always on her, memorizing every detail of her skin, taking note of the way she walked. I notices how she always kept her head down and showed everyone respect, she never failed to do her job to a certain satisfaction. At night I watched her and learned her nightly routines.

My name is Edward Cullen, I am a vampire, and I am a prince of Voltura who's engaged to Isabella Swan from Washington of North America. My heart however, belongs to Nicole Miller.

CHAPTER ONE (EPOV)

~Saturday

I watched from the library windows as she walked from the servant's quarters to the main house, she was working in the house today under Rosalie's instruction. She was the closest thing Rosalie ever had to a child, and she loved her deeply. Quite frankly I was jealous of their bond and how my girl always talked freely with her.

I took a deep breath, ran a hand through my hair, and straightened my suit as I walked towards the door. I quickly walked to the kitchen and my breath was knocked out of my chest as I saw her face. She was laughing with Rose, looking carefree and happy. Her eyes darted to my face and her posture immediately straightened and her body froze. She lowered her head as her eyes darted briefly to Rose.

"Morning Mr. Cullen" she said in a quiet voice.

"Good morning Nicole, I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yes sir, I did"

I walked to my sister giving her a small hug and a kiss on her head.

"Where's Emmett" I asked her walking to the fridge to get some blood.

I turned my back against the counter and watched as she kept her head down standing in the corner.

"Going to meet with the ambassador of France" she said walking to Nicole.

I watched as she grabbed her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. She wrapped her arm around her waist as they walked out of the kitchen.

"What would you like to do today?" I heard Rose ask her as they settled on the couches.

"Whatever you would like to do" she answered back

"Read to me" I heard he say as she flitted to the shelves and back.

Nicole's voice flowed through the room like honey as she read through 'Pride and Prejudice'. I was lost as I stood in the doorway sipping the cup of blood in my hand. Slowly I opened up my mind to hear her inner voice caress the words like silk.

'_You know I'm doing this for you right?'_ I heard Rose's voice in my head.

I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized were closed and nodded at me.

'_You should start talking to her while she walks in the gardens behind the gates.' _

"The one behind the stables" I asked in a quick hum.

'_Yes, she likes to look at the horses before she goes to bed.'_

I gave her a quick thank you as I walked past them to go to my father's office. As I walked behind her, her voice faltered in her readings. She cleared her throat and quickly recovered as she started reading again.

Walking slower than usual I arrived knocking lightly on the door, waiting for entrance.

'_Come in son'_ said Carlisle's warm voice.

"You wanted to talk" I said sitting down in the oversized chair placed in front of his desk.

"It is no secret that you are in love with Nicole" he said with his back facing me. "She's very important to this family, but you do know that you can never be together."

"How did you-

"A father knows" he said as he turned towards me. "I knew the day she was born that your heart belonged to her"

"She's all I want" I whispered looking into his eyes.

"You know of our agreement with the Swan's son, you cannot have her. She will be leaving us soon anyway; once she is gone you can focus on the task at hand, which is Bella."

I nodded knowing she was going to the local university in Italy in the coming months.

"Is there anything else" I asked standing.

"No, just stay away from her Edward, you need to focus."

I walked away knowing I would never part from her.

It was 6:15 Monday morning and I watched from the library windows as she rose from her bed. My eyes followed her movements as she turned off her alarm and walked to the bathroom the servants shared. She was humming as she brushed her teeth and washed her beautiful face. She walked back to her room to change her clothes; I cast down my eyes to give her privacy to put on her school uniform. She went to a private school near the castle that Carlisle got her in on scholarship. The time when she was away at school was the only time I could focus on my princely duties.

When I looked up I saw her grabbing her skateboard and giving her mother a quick goodbye kiss. Rosalie was standing in the garden waving her off as usual and then she was gone.

The door to the library opened causing me to shift my gaze. I turned to see my favorite sister standing in the door.

"You should talk to her, let her get to know you" she said as she flitted to my side.

"She'd never talk to me" I said turning back to the window.

"Never say never" she sang as she opened a window.

"What did you see Ally" I said smiling.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she gracefully jumped out the window. I watched as she leapt into Jasper's waiting arms. He gave a slight nod in my direction before they both turned their backs and sprinted into the forest.

I sighed as I straightened my tie and walked out to the car that was waiting for me. I stepped in giving the driver a good morning as the car pulled from the driveway. My eyes drifted close as I laid my head against the seat, the deep breaths I was taking were relaxing me.

In the distance I could hear the laughter and squealing of the teenagers. I opened my eyes searching for the one face that would ever matter. I saw her hugging a girl with curly red hair and laughing at some joke someone told. She was beautiful.

My eyes never left hers until she was out of sight.

If it were possible for a vampire to have a headache and to be tired than I had to be the first. I was waiting for some blood in the microwave to warm up, when soft footsteps floated through the back door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen" she said with her head down. Her steps faltered as she fidgeted for a moment.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked in a timid voice.

"No, I'm fine" I said, but I immediately wanted to hear her voice again. "How was school today?" I asked conversationally.

Her eyes widened a bit, but she quickly shook her head and answered. "It was fine" she paused for a second, "I saw one of the cars drive by this morning."

"Yes, that was me. I had some business to do today."

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something more but quickly closed it when Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Cullen" she said bowing her head and straightening her back.

"Hello Nicole, how has your day been?"

"It was fine sir, and yours?"

"Quite well, Esme is waiting upstairs for you, run along dear" he said looking into my eyes.

I watched as she left the kitchen taking the service halls to my mother's room.

"Leave it alone son, it will only cause you pain in the end" he said laying a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded knowing he was right, but deep down I knew it was a pain that I couldn't live without.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

CHAPTER TWO (EPOV)

~Monday

I spent the entire day distracting myself by reading through documents for future meeting with ambassadors. When the moon was high in the sky I stopped my work and changed into some comfortable clothes. I decided to take Rosalie's advice and went out searching for Nicole along the many gardens behind our home.

Quickly I caught her scent and sprinted to where she was. Her hair was in a messy bun and I could see her face shining in the moonlight, she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and sweat pants. I smiled at how comfortable she looked.

"Nicole is that you?" I called out to her.

She turned around quickly shocked to see me behind her.

"Mr. Cullen" she gasped.

"Please, call me Edward"

She smiled as she nodded her head. "You know I'd never expect you out here, I mean your sister's sometimes walk with me."

"Do you do this often?" I asked walking next to her.

"Yes, every night before I go to sleep. What brings you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep" I said smiling down at her. My smirk turned into a full smile when she let out a small laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh" I told her.

"Thank you" she said in a small voice.

"Tell me about yourself, you speak so freely with my sister's and I'd love to get to know you."

She looked at me sideways before telling me stories of her adventures in the servant's quarters and her childhood memories. She told me things she found unimportant like her favorite color and food, her favorite day of the week. She gave me pieces of her life, but all too soon she stopped.

"I have to go" she said jumping up.

"I'm sorry I kept you" I said not really meaning it.

"It's s'okay" she said walking backwards. "Good night... Edward."

"Goodnight Nicole"

I stood still as I watched her turn around and take off running through the forest. This was one of the greatest nights I had ever had and I silently crept through the forest to make sure she got home safely.

I watched as she opened the door to the servant's quarters and crept into their kitchen. A faint smile crossed my face as she quickly drank a small glass of water. She put the glass in the sink and quietly went up the stairs to her room. She didn't even turn on the light or get under the covers; she just collapsed on the bed. I stayed and watched as her eyes drifted close and sleep took over her body.

My body wanted to stay rooted in the forest all night, but I made up my mind and ran back to my room. I slipped into the shower and turned the heat up as high as it could go. I stood under the shower head and let the water run down my back. I closed my eyes and thought of the night I just had feeling a smile creep on my face. I quickly finished my shower and walked to put on some fresh clothes.

I spent the rest of the night lying down in the massive bed that inhabited my room. I didn't move until the sun came up and the servant's started doing their chores. I quickly put on a suit and walked down to the kitchen to see Rosalie waving off Nicole.

(A/N: The day is Wednesday)

Nicole was one of the only people that Rosalie's thoughts were pure about. I listened now as she thought about how beautiful she was.

"Good morning Rose" I said to her.

"Good morning Edward, I trust your night went well" she said arching a blonde eyebrow.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as Jasper walked in going towards the refrigerator.

"Ready for today" he asked before taking a gulp of blood.

"Am I ever ready for meetings Jasper?"

He let out a boisterous laugh as she nodded his head. "Oh I promise to brighten things up for you."

And he did, he had all the ambassadors going on an emotional roller coaster. They ended our meeting early and he and I walked out sharing a laugh.

We arrived at home at the same moment Nicole was walking back from her house. She was putting her hair in a ponytail, humming softly to herself.

'_Be cool man'_ Jasper thought to me.

I looked his way and he sent me some waves of calm. I gave him a timid smile and walked into the house, but not before looking in her direction one more time. This time she looked up at me and gave me a small nod in acknowledgement. My dead heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest and a smile crept on my face.

That night I took the trial again smiling as her scent filled my lungs.

"Two sleepless nights in a row, you poor prince you" she sighed out leaning against the wooden stable fences.

"How's high school? It's been so long since I've went." I asked her

"Well, it's hell on earth basically. Catty girls, horny boys, and homework"

"It seems as if nothing's new then"

She nodded her head and turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

"What" I asked feeling self conscious.

"How old _are_ you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

I looked down at my feet and kicked some dirt around before answering her.

"I'm around 200 years old"

"Wow" she said smiling at me. "The things you've seen. Tell me Edward, what have you seen?"

I couldn't resist after she called me by my name and everything just began flowing from my mouth. I told her about my mother and father and how they died from the Spanish Influenza. I told her how my mother was always cooking something different every night, and I told her about when I first met Carlisle. I would've gone on for hours more, but it was getting late and I told her so.

"Yeah, you're right" she said as she rose to stretch.

"Can I walk you back?"

"Sure" she said eyeing me.

I walked close to her side as we went through the forest. Too soon we were coming up to her to her home. I grabbed her arm lightly to stop her.

"This is as far as I can go" I told her. "Could I come back tomorrow?" I asked her.

"It's your land; you can do whatever you want"

"Till tomorrow" I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

~Thursday

The next morning I stood in the library window watching her do her morning routine again. As she began to undress I left and walked down to see Emmett.

"Hey little brother" he greeted hugging me.

"Emmett" I said. "How would you like to go hunting, play a little game?" I asked grinning.

"You're on" he said laughing.

We began discussing details walking around to the front of the house looking for his wife. I had agreed to take the day off to spend some time with my sisters. In reality it meant go out and show the public that we're normal and that we believe in family time.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting out front for me with impatient looks on their faces. I hugged them both and held the doors open for them as they climb in my silver Volvo. They chatted aimlessly while I pulled out the drive. Nicole had left before but I was speeding and quickly caught up with her as she gracefully floated on her skateboard. Rosalie demanded that we slowed down so she could have a word with her. She reached over to toot the horn while she rolled down the window.

"Good morning beautiful" she called out.

Nicole turned her head around and flashed a beautiful smile.

"What are you doing Rosie?" she asked stepping off her board.

"Edward's taking us shopping"

"Good luck with that" she said nodding in my direction. "I gotta go, see you later Rose?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll do your nails" she said with a wink.

"Fine" Nicole said rolling her eyes.

We drove off and hell on earth began. My world was in overdrive as we went to store after store. Moments like these were when I wished we lived a normal life. The paparazzi were following our every move taking pictures and yelling our names. By the time we were driving home I was ready for some silence, but at the back of my mind I was giddy with excitement for my walk in the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

CHAPTER THREE (EPOV)

~Thursday night

I was pacing with purpose in front of the fence where we had talked the past few nights.

"You better stop before you burn a hole through the ground."

"Nicole, how was your day?" I asked as she walked towards me.

"Probably not as adventurous as yours"

"Yeah, probably not" I laughed.

"Edward" she asked. "Why aren't you married? Don't you want to get married and have you happy ever after?" she asked looking at the horses run. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"I'm lonely all the time" I said leaning against the wooden fence. "But lately, I haven't been so lonely _all_ the time."

"Really" she said turning towards me. "Have you met a girl?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You could say that" I said not wanting to admit she was the girl.

"I'm happy for you" she said as she laid a hand on my arm.

A small spark shot up my arm and my fingers slightly flinched. Her hand quickly moved from my arm and I already missed her touch.

"Tell me more about you" I asked.

"What more could you possibly want to know?"

"Tell me your favorites"

That night I learned that she loved old rock and roll and that she loved 'The Breakfast Club', and that reading was her favorite pass time.

Much too soon she was telling me how she needed to leave. I walked her to the edge of the forest still trying to hold conversation.

"Tomorrow" I asked her.

She looked me in the eye and time ceased to exist in that moment.

"Edward" she whispered as she reached out a hand. My breathing faltered as her hand drew closer to me, but she quickly snatched it back. "Tomorrow" she said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away.

I stayed rooted in the forest coverage until she was safely in bed. I turned around and ran through the forest clearing my mind and my run soon did the trick, taking my mind off Nicole. Soon the sun was rising and I turned around running hard towards home.

(A/N: The day is Friday)

As I broke through the trees Nicole was walking out the back door kissing her mother. She turned her attention to where Rosalie was standing and smiled as she waved.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked past her. I heard her suck in a quick breath and clear her throat.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" she said quickly.

"Good morning Nicole"

She walked ahead of me faster than my liking, clutching her skateboard in her hand.

Rosalie held the door open for me even after I motioned her in ahead of me. I walked in the kitchen to see Alice and Esme each giving me knowing smiles. I shook my head kissing them both before I walked to my room to change clothes. Today was going to be a long day of meetings with my father and no matter how much I prepared myself I knew I'd feel defeated at the end of the day.

"You're quiet tonight" Nicole said after we had been sitting for awhile. "Tough day" she asked.

This was exactly how I wanted each day to end, with her.

"You could say that"

"Would you like to hear more about my pathetic life?"

"I'm quite certain that your life is far from pathetic" I countered.

"Really" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really" I said nudging her shoulder. "You get to do whatever you want, be whoever you wish to be. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a prince, wasn't even a vampire." I whispered the last part looking at the grass beneath my feet.

Her hand reached out to mine and held it. "If you weren't a vampire I would have never met you, now how horrible would that be?" she said squeezing my hand gently.

"It would be a shame" I said looking her in the eye.

Once again time stopped as our eyes connected. Her mouth slightly parted as she sucked in a quick and quiet breath. I laced my fingers with hers as I slowly moved closer to her plump lips. My free hand made its way to her neck just as our lips touched, and everything was set right in the world. A small moan escaped from her mouth and vibrated against my lips. I moved a mere centimeter away from her and she followed my movement crashing her lips back to mine in a gentle kiss. I smiled against her lips as I kissed her back.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of that" I whispered in her ear.

I felt her pull her hand from mine and my chest ached from the loss of touch. I looked at her as she got up and dusted off the back of her legs.

"Where are you going?"

"That shouldn't have happened" she said motioning between us. "So I'm going to pretend that it didn't." She turned and started walking home.

"No, don't leave" I begged.

"Why should I stay, this is wrong and if someone finds out I will be gone Edward. Where am I supposed to go?"

"I won't let anything happen to you" I said reaching for her, but she moved away from my hands.

"I need to go Mr. Cullen" she said lowering her head.

"Please" I begged once again.

"I'm sorry" she said as she walked away.

I stood there not breathing or feeling anything for hours. Soon though I came to my senses and walked back to my home. The sun was peeking out of the sky by the time I emerged from the forest. Slowly I walked to my room and pulled off my clothes as I slipped into the shower.

As the hot water ran down my back the sobs I suppressed came spilling out of my mouth. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to quiet them as they flooded into the shower. My chest was heaving and my eyes were clenched shut as her face appeared behind my closed lids. I willed myself to calm down and soon my breathing was back to normal and my forehead was pressed against the cold tile wall.

(A/N: The day is Saturday)

I walked out of the shower and dressed for my day taking a long look in the mirror at myself. As I emerged into the hall I saw Alice standing, waiting for me.

'_Edward, I am so sorry'_ she silently told me as she reached for my hand.

I shook my head and gave her a look that said 'drop it', which she did. We walked to the kitchen and I sat with my head in my hands as Alice prepared two cups of blood. I was trying to control my misery for Jasper's sake as I prepared myself for her entrance into the house. I could hear in the distance her footsteps growing closer and in response I only clutched my head harder. I heard Alice slide my cup to me and silently commanded that I drank it. As I began gulping down its contents the door to the servant's hall opened and quietly closed. I could hear her taking deep breaths and silently talking to herself.

She walked into the kitchen readying Rose's tray to take up to her room. She gave Alice and a nod of acknowledgement as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Nicole and I alone. I watched as she poured some steaming blood into a tea kettle and gathered some cups. She paused before she left placing the tray on the counter.

'_I don't regret it'_ she thought.

My eyes flickered to hers and my brows furrowed in question.

'_The kiss'_ she said silently. _'I don't regret it, but we can't be friends or talk because that kiss had changed everything.'_

I nodded as I put my empty mug in the sink. I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear 'one more night' and walked to my waiting car.

I heard her walking towards our spot and I immediately straightened my posture and turned towards her. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she was looking down at her feet. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you for coming" I whispered in her ear and she nodded in my chest as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around me.

"This is so wrong" she said.

"But it feels so right" I said back.

"How long have you been in love with me?" she said after some time.

I pulled back to look into her eyes to answer her question.

"I've loved you since the day you were born. The moment I held you in my arms I knew you were mine."

She blinked a few times before she took a step back to wrap her arms around her torso.

"You're making this harder than it should be, I shouldn't have asked you that. God why is this happening to me?" she asked as tears ran down her face. "Servants are not supposed to fall in love with their masters"

"I am not you master"

"But you are. You are Mr. Cullen, not Edward! This would be fine if I was a normal girl, but I'm not. And it's too late for that anyway!"

"Why"

"Because" she said throwing up her arms before wiping her face, "I love you too"

"Since when" I choked.

She looked off into the distance as she let out a breathless laugh. "I was six years old and you had just gotten home from meetings as I was walking towards home. I tripped and scrapped my knee" she paused as she looked at me. "You came over and picked me up as I cried." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "You said, 'I'm going to get that fixed for you my little princess', and you wiped away my tears. I went home that night and told my mom I was going to marry you."

I smiled as I remembered that day and I leant into her touch. I lifted my hands to cup her beautiful face in my hands as I moved closer to breathe her in. Our noses rubbed against each other and she let out a peaceful sigh. I parted my lips as her breath wafted into my mouth and before I could think my lips were on hers. I felt her body freeze under my finger tips before relaxing into the kiss. Our lips were moving in perfect harmony when I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She slightly opened her mouth allowing me to finally taste her, and she was delicious. I moaned as her tongue danced with mine and I clutched her close to my chest.

Her fingers twisted in my hair as he settled herself on my lap, never removing her lips from mine. I could hear her heart racing and I moved my lips to her neck. I licked her thumping vein causing her to moan into my neck and the tingling sensation from her lips caused me to gasp. I kissed my way from her neck back to her swollen lips, gently sucking on her top lip.

'_Edward'_ her thoughts called out.

"Hmm"

'_We need to stop'_

I released her lips as I sighed, sitting back on my elbows. I watched as she panted, her chest pumping up and down, and her heart thumping like a steady drum. She closed her eyes as she laid her chin on her chest concentrating to calm herself down.

"How am I supposed to ignore you now" she asked looking at me with a smile on her face.

I pulled her down to lie on my chest, and I held her securely in my arms.

"I don't know, but I will be right here every night waiting for you."

"Promise" she asked.

"I promise" I said sealing it with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT.**

CHAPTER FOUR (EPOV)

~Sunday

I was watching her like I always sis every morning, except now she knew about my morning activities.

'Good morning Edward' she called to me.

I wanted to run down the stairs or jump out the window and hold her in my arms, but I stayed in my spot. The door to the library opened and I turned to see my father walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Son, we need to talk" he said motioning towards the chairs.

I tried to go through his mind to see what this 'talk' could possibly be about, but there was a thick force pushing me out.

"Charles Swan and I have been talking about your upcoming marriage to Isabella."

"Can we not..."

"We have decided to push up the marriage Edward" he said looking me in the eye.

"No" I growled out.

"I know that you don't want this, but you can grow to love her" he said calmly.

"I can't love her Carlisle"

He stood and walked to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm truly sorry son, but this is our way of life as a royal family"

I started to shake my head refusing to let her in my life. Carlisle went on talking of the arrangements and ended saying that Isabella Swan would arrive on Wednesday of this week.

"Just let her go Edward" he whispered before leaving me with my thoughts.

I dropped my head into my hands and let the truth seep deep into my bones. I could hear Carlisle whispering to someone, and I assumed that it was Esme. Silence crept over the house again and Carlisle words repeated over and over in my head.

The door to the study opened and quickly shut. In my darkest voice I asked to be left alone, and instead of them leaving like I wanted them too, they came closer. I looked up at the intruder knowing my eyes were flashing wit hanger, and was met with the eyes of Nicole.

"Carlisle told me you were in here and that you might want to talk" she said kneeling down in front of me.

My hands quickly went to her face and I pulled her to me as my lips searched for hers. I found them and heard her internally sigh as we moved together. Her hands were tangled in my hair as she pulled away panting. Somehow during our kissing she had climbed onto my lap and was straddling me.

"We're supposed to be talking" she said as she combed her hands through my hair.

"I don't know how to say it to you"

"Whatever it is I'll under-

"I'm engaged" I interrupted not wanting her to finish her sentence knowing that she wouldn't understand.

I felt her pulling herself away from me and I let her stand to her feet. I watched as she fixed her clothes and looked at her reflection in the window fixing her hair. Once she was back to rights she walked to the door without looking at me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Cullen, your sister is waiting?"

I quickly stood to my feet and flitted to her side. I placed my hands on the door and shut it.

"We haven't talked yet?" I whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about" she choked out. "You're engaged."

"If I could change it, if I could make it so it wouldn't happen, I would."

"I have to go" she said putting her hand on the knob.

I nodded and kissed her head, letting her walk out of the library. I listened to her steps as she went to Rosalie's room. I heard her excuse herself to the bathroom as she quietly sobbed. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to run up the stairs, grab her, and walk out the door never turning back. Instead my duty kept me rooted in the library wishing for another path for my life.

I was waiting for her at our spot, and I had been waiting for three hours. With every second that went by I broke a little more, but I wasn't going to leave until the last possible second. I glanced at my watch again and started to pace the forest floor.

The sound of a branch snapping made me stand still. I could hear her heart beating and my body froze as she walked out of the trees. She was dressed as she always was this time of night, in her sweats, but on her face were tear stains.

"I couldn't sleep" she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

I made a move to go to her but she shook her head at me.

"What's her name" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about her to you."

"Okay, I just bet it's all too complicated for me to understand" she said bitterly wiping away her tears. She took a deep breath before muttering "I can't do this" and turned on her heel.

"No, wait. We have to talk, get through this"

"Edward what aren't you getting! Between today and yesterday I think it's clear that this thing with us is nothing. It's not going to go further than these walks in the forest or stolen looks and kisses. I mean what are we going to go? Run away together?" she said while more tears graced her face.

I watched as she sobbed, struggling to breath as she placed her hand on her chest trying to steady her heart. Running to her I wrapped my arms around her and held her knowing that this was a make or break moment.

"Do you love her?"

"No"

"Could you ever love her?"

"Never" I answered knowing she would be satisfied.

Her sobs quieted and she was silent as I held her. I stood breathing her in, committing her scent to my memory.

"Won't you at least tell me about her?"

"There's not much to tell, I've never met her. But her name is Isabella Swan and she's coming here on Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday" she asked with her face pressed into my chest.

"My father knows I love you, and that I want to be with you so he and Charles Swan agreed to move up the wedding."

'_So I am losing him sooner than later'_ her thoughts slipped and that stray one fell into my lap.

"You'll never lose me. Do you know why? It's because you have my heart Nick, no one will ever have my heart but you."

I could feel her hands clutching onto my shirt as she hugged herself tighter to me.

"It's late, I have to get back before they notice I'm gone" she whispered in my chest.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" I whispered to her fearing rejection.

I felt her hands frame my face as she placed her forehead on mine. Our noses brush against each others as her breath fanned my face, and before our lips even touched I was lost in her scent, her every essence. My hands were frantic as our lips moved together, and soon I was pressing her against a tree. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her delicate hands were pulling at the hair on my neck.

She pulled away gasping for air, but still clutching onto me as if I were her life force.

"I love you" she whispered and I kissed her in response.

I let her down from the tree hugging her close to me before letting her walk back through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

CHAPTER FIVE (EPOV)

~Monday

I made sure to be walking towards my waiting car as Nicole and Rose walked around the corner.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" she said looking straight ahead.

"Nicole, Rose" I said nodding to them, trying to sound unattached as I ducked in the car.

Jealousy flowed through me as I watched Rosalie hug her and wish her a good day. She nodded and skated off on her board, her blazer fanning out around her. The driver pulled off and my gaze was locked on her body as she rode the curves with ease. As the car got closer to her she peeked over her shoulder and flashed a small smile.

'_Have a good day Edward'_ she thought to me and it brought a smile to my lips.

The smile soon went away when I thought of the say that was ahead of me, but as I thought of the night happiness seemed to seep back into my bones.

Tonight she was on time and there was a faint smile on her face. I didn't hesitate to go to her as I rushed to her side to hold her. My hands were clutching onto her shirt as my arms pulled her closer to me. Her arms went around my waist as she pressed her face into my chest. I could hear her breathing me in deeply and sighing out in bliss.

"How was your day" she whispered.

"Hard, but it's better now" I said lifting her face.

I kissed her lips, softly at first but she pressed her lips to mine with more urgency. Her arms slid up my back leaving a trail of fire as she tangled her hands in my hair. I ran my tongue across her plump lips savoring the sweet taste they gave me, hoping she would give me access to her even sweeter mouth. As she opened her mouth her hot breath poured into my soul and I drank it in as if I were a starving man. When our tongues came together, gracefully dancing with one another, moans filled the forest air.

I couldn't control my hands as they slipped under her shirt caressing the smooth skin of her back. If possible she clutched herself closer to me and pulled fiercely at my hair. I growled lightly, playfully at her and she shivered against my body.

She pulled her lips from mine, panting, and laid her forehead on mine. Her hands were still in my hair, fingers gently scratching causing a purr to rise from my chest. A small giggle escaped from her mouth and I felt her eyelashes flutter against my skin. I opened my eyes knowing they were black and filled to the rim with lust.

"You're beautiful" I whispered huskily. My fingers still playing with the skin of her back, she let out a content sign, but pulled away from me. I watched as she walked over to the fence and sat down, patting the space beside her.

I went and sat beside her without thinking twice about it. She reached for my hand and turned her body to face me as she began to trace the contours of my arm. Her fingers were lightly dancing across my skin and my eyes slid close as I experienced the best kind of pleasure. When her touch disappeared from me, my eyes snapped startling her.

"You stopped" I said.

She giggled and kissed my nose before sitting back looking at the horses. This time I turned to her and pushed her hair out of her face. She turned and looked at me, starring straight into my eyes. I moved closer to her pressing a kiss to her shoulder earning a gasp from her. Slowly I raised my head and pressed a soft kiss to her neck on her pulsing vein. Her breathing slightly increased as her head slowly fell back giving me more access.

My eyes trailed from her face to her neck, then back up o her lips that were parted slightly. I decided to me bolder as I move her hair back and took her earlobe between my lips. That earned a moan from her and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. I gently pushed her to the soft grass and put my lips against hers.

I pressed my body to hers as I wrapped my arms around her body. Her hands slowly made their way up my shirt and the feeling of her hands touching my bare skin took my mind to a place it shouldn't have gone. I started seeing Nicole writhing under my body as I moved in her, hell, I could hear her calling out my name. I had to sit up to clear my head and I pulled her up on my lap with me, both of us breathing hard. She was clutching herself to me and I could feel her heart beating through her chest.

With every breath I took her scent filled me until I couldn't tell the difference between her and the air surrounding us.

"I love you and I wish I could stay here longer, but I have to go" she said kissing my face softly.

"I love you too" I said standing but not letting her go.

I carried her through the forest like she was a small child until I couldn't. Before she left she kissed me quickly and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't leave until the light in her room went off and she was sound asleep.

~Tuesday

Carlisle called me to his office me to his office before I could even see her face this morning. It made me grumpy as if I had woke up on the wrong side of the bed and Carlisle could tell which only brought on another lecture about letting her go. He went over the arrangements again with me, but I was barely registering anything. I was looking out the window into the sky and didn't realize that he had left the room until Esme touched my hand.

"Everything will be fine Edward" she cooed to me.

"How can you say that" I asked.

"I know you don't want to marry Isabella, but it's just something you have to do. But I believe that it will all work out." She got up and kissed my head before she left the room.

I spent the whole day sitting in that chair watching the clouds, counting them. My siblings came and went, but I didn't have anything to say for I couldn't form the words.

I didn't want the night to come knowing that it would bring the next morning, but the night did come and it guided my feet to Nicole. Tonight she had beat me there and I embraced her as the moonlight danced across her skin. No words were spoken between us, but our clutching to one another said everything that remained unsaid.

Her small soft hands slipped under the suit jacket and pulled at my tucked shirt. I felt her hands light my skin afire as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I pulled her closer to me, nudging her face with mine, searching for her lips. When our lips touched all the stars aligned and I was finally home.

We were moving in sync with one another, as if we had been kissing each other for centuries. When she pulled away I actually whimpered.

"Hi" she said breathlessly.

"How was your day" I asked pulling her down in the grass.

"I couldn't really pay attention, my mind was racing" she said scooting closer to me.

"She comes tomorrow" I whispered.

"I know" she said grabbing my hand. "When is the wedding?"

"Sunday" I said feeling the dread seep back into my bones. I could feel myself pulling away from her, retreating back into the dark abyss I went into earlier today.

"Edward, come back to me" she said fiercely, grabbing the hand I snatched away.

"It would be easier if we-

"Easier for whom, you, because it will be! You can grow to love her Edward, when I'm stuck here in the dark with our memories."

"I'll never love her the way I love you" I said moving to be close to her again. "No one can make me feel like you do Nicole."

I pulled her so that we were chest to chest, latching onto her.

"Why are you still in your suit" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I was distracted all day and forgot to change." I whispered in her ear.

"I like casual Edward, but don't get me wrong because Edward in his suit after a rough day is sexy" she breathed out while her fingers knotted themselves in my hair.

She tugged gently causing a soft groan to come from my throat. I felt her smile against my cheek and I knew she was doing this on purpose. Her lips then went to my forehead and pressed a soft kiss to it. I tilted up my head searching for her lips, but I didn't find them. She started kissing my neck, sucking lightly and dragging her teeth across my skin.

"Please" I begged.

'_Please what'_

It was then that I didn't know what I was asking for, but I knew one thing, I didn't want her to stop. So that's exactly what I told her. My hands were on her face pulling her to me as I placed my lips on hers. The tiniest of moans came from her lips and I felt it go through my skin and sink into my bones.

Her tongue slid across my lip and her thoughts of how good I taste made my jaw slacken. She used that as the opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began to dance wonderfully together and I felt desire growing and burning inside of me. Nicole wasn't close enough and I couldn't get over the way she tasted.

She broke away to catch her breath and my hands began to run over her body. I didn't want to lose contact with her skin, her essence. I slid one hand under the back of her shirt to the front feeling the tightness of her abs. Her heart sped up as my hands rose up her sides, massaging her smooth skin.

I looked down to see her shirt rising up with my hands. My breathing stopped as my thumbs grazed the curve of her cotton-covered breast. Looking into her eyes I saw she was burning with the same need I had in me.

"Please" she begged.

"Please what" I teased as bravery ignited in me and I grazed my thumbs across her breast.

"Edward" she moaned my name and I thought I was going to burst.

A trail of fire went from my neck to my chest. Her hands worked quickly undoing the buttons and trailing down my bare chest. Out of my mouth came a whine as I pulled her closer to me.

"I want so much with you" I said in her ear.

"Whatever you want Edward, it's yours" she said and I could hear the truth burning in her voice.

I knew the words wouldn't come out of my mouth no matter how much I wanted them too. So instead I grabbed her hand and placed it where I felt my need most. I was afraid of what her reaction would be even though I could smell the arousal coming from her core.

Her hand was still and the heat from it was making me twitch under her. After what felt like minutes she pressed down on me causing me to groan at this new sensation. Her other hand left my chest and I felt my belt coming loose. I looked at her and saw her looking directly at me. My hands were on her face again as I pulled her face to mine, kissing her deeply. We were moving together as if we had been doing this for fifty years and the thought of being with her for fifty years made me kiss her harder.

The sound of a zipper was noticed but ignored as her lips were on mine, but when she pulled my erected member from my pants, touching me for the first time my head fell back taking my lips from hers. A ragged moan came from my mouth as I began to pant like a wild man. I forced my eyes open to look at her hand as she gripped me tightly and pulled at me.

The world cease to exist as her hand moved along my shaft. It was pleasure that I never knew existed and it was building rapidly. There was a fire building inside of me and I wanted it to be released. My hips began to lift off the ground as I whimpered her name. I knew my climax was coming and I quickly flew to my knees sliding her with me in a motion so fast that I didn't think she registered it since her pumping never stopped. I kissed her lips as I gently rocked into her hand.

"Nick, I'm so clo-

"Shh... just feel" she murmured to me, kissing my neck.

She gripped me tighter and I wondered if this is what it would feel like inside of her. I decided that being inside of her would be greater.

"Nicole please... I need..."

"Let go"

And I did, clamping down my teeth so I wouldn't roar out in pleasure when my seed spilled into the grass. I was panting into her neck as I calmed down from my exquisite high.

"Thank you" she said to me.

"No, thank you" I stressed back. "Why are you thanking me?" I curiously asked.

"Well before I tell you, you should put yourself back to rights before something more happens"

I laughed quietly before tucking my spent cock back into my pants, zipping them so fast she didn't see.

"Now tell me" I said moving away from the mess we made.

"You'll laugh at me, but I 'm actually happy that it was me that was the first person to do that to you." she said looking at the blade of grass she had picked. "This is the end of our little affair isn't it?" she asked

"I wish it weren't" I said.

She broke away from me and stood up stretching her legs. I knew that she was trying to leave before she cried. I stood to fix my clothes even though I wasn't going to leave the forest just yet.

"I wish it were you" I said to her.

"Please don't" she said with tears in her eyes.

"On Sunday, I will see your face" I vowed to her. "I will find a way out of this and make you my wife"

"I love you Prince Edward" she said running a hand through my hair.

"I love you too, my Princess"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

CHAPTER SIX (EPOV)

~Wednesday

I ran outside so long that Carlisle sent my brothers out for me around four AM. When they found me I was sitting under a tree, somewhere in France, trying not to think about her.

"Come on man, we've been looking everywhere for you" Emmett said lying a hand on my shoulder.

"Why me" I choked out.

"Because you were Carlisle's first son and with that comes responsibilities" Jasper said calmly. "I can feel your pain, but deep down under that I can feel you determination to change what's going to happen."

"You'll make it through this Edward" Emmett said trying to comfort me.

They pulled me to my feet and we ran back together. The trees soon became a blur as I followed the familiar scents home, not leading them through Nicole's spot. Upon breaking through the trees seeing the castle, I went straight to my room pulling off my clothes for a shower. I got in washing off the memories of what the night held.

When I got out with a towel wrapped around my waist, I looked to see the sun was rising. That made me turned my attention to the clock, which read seven AM. I listened to hear the house alive and buzzing with our coming arrival. So lost in my concentration I didn't hear the knocking on my door.

"Mr. Cullen" a voice called. "The Swan's will be arriving within ten minutes."

I quickly got dressed throwing my dirty suit with the other clothes I wore during the week. I looked in the mirror fixing my hair and made myself presentable for my family and the Swan's. Before I could begin to think about anything else a car engine coming down the road seized my attention.

I raced down the stairs to the grand entrance of the castle and standing at attention were all the servants and front and center was my family. They were all standing with their mates as we waited to greet mine. As the remaining minutes ticked by I stole glances at her, listening to see if she would say anything to me. When she didn't I turned my head to her, looking at her full on, not caring about the thoughts my father was giving me. I willed her to look at me, knowing that my stare was burning a hole through her skull.

The cars pulled to a stop outside the house and I was getting ready to walk over to her. The doorman was reaching for the knob when her thoughts finally came in a rush of words.

'_I love you, now stop looking at me'_

I considered that enough said and turned my attention to the now open door. Charles Swan was standing with his wife, Renee, and behind them stood a slender woman. She had long, flowing brown hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale and it made her lips look full and pink like candy.

"King Carlisle Cullen, I present to you Charles Swan of Washington, his wife Renee, and their only child Isabella Marie Swan."

They bowed at the mention of their names and as Isabella was announced her parents stepped aside letting their daughter step forward to face her new family. She was dressed wearing a long peach gown that dropped low on her chest, enough to give the eye something to see but not too much to be considered tacky. The sleeves were short stopping just below her shoulders; she was the picture of grace.

My father crossed the room to her in long, confident strides and stood in front of her. He reached out for her hands and she placed hers in his. He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Welcome to Voltura" Carlisle said kindly to her.

"It's a pleasure to be here." She said. Her voice sounded like bells chiming in the wind.

"I'm sure you would like to meet Edward." He said stepping to the side motioning to me.

I stepped forward, walking slowly to my father and future wife. As I stood next to Carlisle, I took her hands in mine like Carlisle instructed me in his thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Isabella." I said kissing her hands.

"Please, call me Bella" she said looking up at me through her lashes.

I stared deeply into her eyes trying to get a read on her, but came up with absolutely nothing.

"I can't hear you" I said astonished.

"You can't hear a thing?" Carlisle asked starring at me. "Amazing" he whispered and I turned to him seeing a smile on his face. "How about the two of you go for a walk." He suggested. "Nicole, you will follow them just in case Miss Swan needs anything."

My eyes flew to his as my words began to fly out at a speed so fast that only my family knew that we were talking.

"Send someone else" I demanded.

"She is the best, she will do." He answered.

"I've let her go, why torture me more?" I said with pain in my eyes.

"Off you two go" he said aloud ending our conversation. "Charles and I must talk business."

With Bella's hand in mine, I led her to the east gardens with Nicole walking behind us. She was walking slower than her usual pace, far enough to give us privacy but close enough to hear our voices. Her thoughts were silent, and Bella and I hadn't started conversing so the only sound was our feet padding softly on the grass.

"How was your trip here, smooth I hope?"

"It was."She said looking up at me.

"You may speak friendly with me Bella. After all we're getting married in four days with a lifetime of things to share." I said smiling politely at her.

"Freely you say?" she said with her eyebrows raised. "Well let me start off by saying this arranged marriage deal is bullshit" a gasp came from behind us, while I just couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"No offense, but how could I love you when I don't want this" she said clutching my hand.

"You're heaven-sent." I said happily.

"I don't follow." She said with confusion written on her face.

"I have behaving the exact opposite of a prince these last days. There is someone else that I love"

I watched as her eyes widened before me. A large smile spread across her face as she began firing questions at me. A smile of my own spread as Nick's thoughts rang out to me screaming 'oh shit' repeatedly.

"I think it would be best if I kept her identity secret, especially with prying eyes" I said.

'If only she knew how much these eyes have seen' Nicole said letting her thoughts slip to me again. I turned around to wink at her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Miss Swan, if you would excuse me, I'm going to check on your lunch. You must be hungry" Nicole said politely.

"Thank you Nicole," she said smiling. She walked to her and grabbed her hand. "Please call me Bella"

Nicole walked away with her thoughts mumbling something about Bella being Mother Theresa.

"She's very kind" Bella said.

"She is," I said grabbing her hand and continuing our walk through the gardens.

I told her that his day would be about her and she told me everything I needed to know. What I didn't want to admit to myself was that she was actually interesting and a lot like me. But as usual, I found myself searching all the minds in the castle for Nicole.

A soft growling brought me from my thoughts as I looked down to Bella. "Hungry" I asked.

"Yes" she said smiling.

We walked together back to the castle where Nicole was sitting with Rosalie. Her head was on her shoulder and I could tell she was upset about something.

"Rosalie will you show Bella to the dining room"

Rose smiled tightly, "Of course" she said. She and Nicole rose at the same time and while Nicole stayed rooted, Rosalie left with Bella.

"Are you okay?" I said close to her ear.

'_Yes'_

"I love you"

'_I know'_ she said walking away from me, towards the dining room.

I stood listening to her footsteps and I heard through her thoughts the quick conversation she had with Rose.

"_I'll hate her," Rosalie said hugging her._

"_Don't, you can't hate her forever"_

"_Watch me" Rosalie said kissing my girl on the forehead._

I walked slowly to the dining hall letting my thoughts drift to last night. A smile crept on my face as I peered into the dining room looking at Nicole. I pictured things differently with Nicole sitting as Bella served her.

"She's beautiful isn't she" a voice behind me said.

I turned to be face to face with a vampire I'd never met. He had short dirty blond hair and topaz eyes.

"Bella" he said "she's beautiful."

"She is," I said.

"I'm James, her bodyguard since she was a child."

I remembered reading about him; he was a tracker, and Bella's best friend. He took care of her most of her life when her parents weren't around.

"Edward, nice to meet you" I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Who's she, the girl in there with her?" he said nodding to Nicole. "She's breathtaking"

I felt my jaw clench as I quickly scanned his thoughts, which were completely pure. "Her name is Nicole"

"Nicole" he whispered.

"Would you excuse me James?" I said walking into the dining room and sitting next to Rose, across from Bella.

'_Trouble in paradise'_ Rosalie thought. _'Looks to me like James likes your girl'_

I had to swallow the growl that threatened to rise in my throat. I sat through the rest of Bella's lunch calculating every move and thought James made as he watched my girl. This was going to stop, and it was going to stop now.

"Nicole" I called to her.

"Sir"

"I am in need of your assistance, could you come with me?" she nodded and followed behind me as I rose, walking out of the room.

We walked in silence as I quickly lead us through the halls into a part of the castle barely used by anyone. Once I knew we were in a spot where no one could hear is and we would be uninterrupted, I turned to her quickly pulling her against me. I buried my head into her hair and breathed her in deeply, crushing her to my chest. My hands were running all over her body, but her hands were still at her side.

"Why won't you touch me?" I asked

"You're fiancé's waiting" she said looking at the floor.

"Don't talk to me about her" I said fiercely.

"Well what do you want me to say? What do you want from me? To walk around with a smile on my face, because I can't Edward." she said looking me in the eye.

I whimpered lightly as she stepped out of my embrace. The loss of touch was killing me. She walked to the other side of the hall wrapping her arms around her torso. It looked like she was trying to hold herself together.

"We need to stop seeing each other," she said looking at the wall behind me.

"What"

"This withdraw, this feeling of being without you and seeing you with her is too much, and I don't want to feel this anymore. Last night was amazing and I find myself wishing that more could've happened, but it would just make this harder."

"Please don't, don't do this"

She crossed the hall back to my trembling form and wrapped me in her warm embrace.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely to me. "I love you so much"

"Please, I just need one more night. Just one more night" I begged gently in her ear. "Meet me back here tonight."

I left before she could answer hoping that she would meet me there.

~THAT NIGHT

After I had walked Bella to her room my legs instinctively went towards the secluded part of the castle. When I arrived I was alone and I had a nervous anxious feeling running through my veins. I began to pace the halls running my hands through my unruly hair. I paused after walking for fifteen minutes straight from fear of burning a hole through Esme's floor. Leaning against the wall, I stuffed my hands in my pocket. I began to prepare myself for rejection, but I heard her tranquil mind as she walked down the hall.

"You came," I breathed as I pulled her into my arms.

"I couldn't resist," she said wrapping her arms around my waist.

I sought out her lips, trembling with need; it had been too long since our lips had touched. I felt her tugging at my shirt, unleashing it from my pants, and her hands found their way to my skin. As her fingers danced across my flesh, I felt myself growing under her. She felt it too, and she smiled against my mouth.

"Come with me" I whispered against her lips.

She nodded and I dragged her away to a room, closing the door behind us leaving us in darkness. She sought out my lips this time, pulling me to her. Her hands were running up the sides of my shirt as she began to tug at my jacket. I shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor and I roughly pulled her back to me. We were stumbling around as we roughly pulled and tugged at each other's clothing. Soon, before either of us realized, we were in our bare minimums. I looked down at her, silently groaning at the sight of her breast covered in dark lace. My hands were on her hips, fingers dipped into the sides of her matching panties.

I let my eyes trail up her form to look her in the eyes. Her hands left my chest and disappeared behind her back. I heard a faint snap, but didn't register what had happened until her lacy bra fell to the floor revealing her ample breast to my hungry eyes. My hands immediately flew to touch her and as I cupped her in my hands, her head fell forward, a moan piercing the silence.

'_More, I need more'_

I complied by pushing her gently to the bed behind us. In the blink of an eye I was on top of her gently pressing my weight against her. I softly began kissing her skin, leading myself in a path that lead to the most beautiful breast I had ever seen. I could hear her heart pounding a juicy rhythm and I placed a soft, lingering kiss on it. I opened my eyes and gazed longingly at the sight in front of me. I flicked my tongue out against her nipple and in response Nicole bucked her hips against me. Feeling her grind against me made me ready for the finale and I slid back up her body,

"Is this what you want" I asked holding her gaze.

"Yes, I want you"

I sat up pulling her with me and removed her panties and then my boxers. My arms went around her as we lay together. Her legs were wrapped around me and the scent of her arousal was floating up to me. My pride was swelling knowing I was the cause of her desire, her ache. Her hands trailed up my sides and wove themselves in my hair pulling me to her. She kissed me gently, running her tongue along my lower lip.

I took her moment of distraction to slide my hard member into her hot core. Her lips tore away from mine as she let out a deep moan. I had never in my life felt something even as close to the desire I was feeling now. I moved slowly stopping when I felt her barrier. I looked her in the eye holding myself as still as possible.

"Take me, I'm yours," she whispered, and with a gentle thrust I tore through her.

I watched as her face clenched up in pain and I bent down to kiss her watery eyes. She moved her face to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. We lay kissing for a while until I felt her push her hips up against my shaft. A cry escaped my lips as she continued to move under me.

"Please" she moaned, and I couldn't resist her plea.

I thrust into her smiling when I heard her cry my name. I began to give her all I could just want to hear her beg for more. She was wrapped around me as she frantically pushed her thrust to meet mine. The beginnings of a burn began to burn in my groin and her walls began to suck me in, pulling and tightening around me.

I pried my eyes open to see her mouth forming and 'o' as she called out my name. Her hot cum seeped out of her, milking me, and making me sigh out her name as I let my seed spill into her. I rocked slowly into her as we both calmed from our high.

When I pulled out of her I immediately pulled her into my arms. I kissed her face gently putting this night in the forefront of my memory. Her eyes flickered up to me and she held my gaze with tears in her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered to me. "And I am so happy right now."

"As am I?" I said before kissing her lips.

We held each other until we could no longer. I watched as she rose from the bed, the sheet slowly falling from her body, as she got dressed. I stayed in the bed barely covered and not giving a damn. Once she was dressed I used my speed and was in my suit before she could blink.

I reached for the hair tie on her wrist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. I grabbed her hand and walked her through the halls to an exit where I knew she wouldn't be seen.

"I love you," I told her for the last time. "I will never love another the way I love you."

"I love you too my Prince"

I kissed her one last time making sure she knew that until the day fires consumed me, I was eternally hers.

A/N: Next chapter is Nicole's POV


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL**

**AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

CHAPTER SEVEN (NPOV)

~Thursday

I woke up the next morning alone in my own bed, but my dreams were occupied with what happened between Edward and me. The feeling of him moving in me and moaning my name was something that I never wanted to forget, but as I rose from my bed I felt a small pain between my legs I realized that I'd be okay forgetting that.

I grabbed my school uniform and went to the bathroom to shower once again trying to remove every piece of Edward's scent that could be lingering on my body. I stayed in the shower for as long as I possibly could and the exited wiping away the fog covered mirrors. My eyes were tired as I looked at my reflection and I quickly began scanning myself for any sign of last night's activities. When none were found I began slipping on my uniform and doing my hair. A knock on the door pulled my attention away from my morning routine.

"Nick, sweetie it's almost eight and Miss Hale is waiting for you" my mother called from behind the door.

I opened it and flashed a smile before grabbing my bags and dashing out the back door. The sun was high in the sky and Rosalie's skin was shimmering like a million diamonds.

"Good morning sunshine" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I feel like I should be calling you sunshine" I said hugging her back.

"I talked to Carlisle last night" she said as we walked around the house. "I asked him to take you off of Isabella's charged and put on mine permanently."

"What did he say?" I asked feeling hope rise up in me.

"You're all mine" she said squeezing my hand.

"Seriously" I asked feeling a smile spread across my face. "How did you pull that off?"

"I told him that if you were working under Isabella, I wouldn't have any time to spend with my only child before she went off to the university. That and how he should've been ashamed of his actions yesterday" she said winking.

"Oh... I didn't have a bad attitude did I?" I asked afraid.

"No, you were the face of elegance, unlike her tripping after every step."

A small giggle escaped my lips as we reached the front of the house.

"Did you see her bodyguard James? He was gorgeous and his eye was on my little girl." She said lightly shoving me.

"Really" I asked remembering his handsome face.

"Good morning ladies" we both turned to see James walking out the front door.

"James, we were just talking about you" Rosalie smiled at him.

"Only good things I hope" he said smiling fully showing his beautiful teeth. "Nicole would you like a ride to school; I had my car brought around. I'm going out on errands, it's on my way."

"No I-

"She would love to" Rosalie said snatching the skateboard out of my hands.

"Rose..." I protested when the front door opened and Edward came storming out. His eyes were hard as ice as he looked at the three of us. I stepped out of his line of sight reaching for my skateboard, but Rosalie stepped away from me.

"Edward, James is going into town for Isabella; don't you think it would be nice of him to take Nick to school on his way?" I couldn't see her face, but I know that her face was something along the lines of 'try me'.

"I suppose so" he said.

"Well that's it then" Rose exclaimed. She turned to me and hugged me tightly to her. "See you this afternoon love."

I nodded and stepped to James' waiting car. He opened the door for me and flitted to his side of the car, getting in. I strapped myself in and James peeled out of the drive.

"I don't believe we have formally met, I'm James" he said flashing me a smile.

Without even realizing I was smiling back. "I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nick."

"How old are you Nick?" he asked.

"How old are you" I countered.

"304"

"I'm eighteen" I said amazed at his age. "You are so old!" I laughed.

"Yes, I am" he laughed. "You better go before you're late"

"Thanks for the ride" I said getting out the car.

"I'll pick you up after school, you know so we can talk more." He said looking hopeful.

"That would be nice" I said stepping out of the car.

The windows were tinted and I couldn't see if he waved when he drove off.

"Who's in that car" I looked to my right to see my best friend Keri standing next to me. Keri had hair redder than blood. Her skin was so tanned, but it looked natural not fake and rusty. She had golden freckles spread out across her skin which just gave her more beauty.

"A friend"

"A guy friend" she asked.

"Yes, his name is James. He came with Isabella Swan"

"ISABELLA SWAN! What's she like? Is she as beautiful as the pap's say?"

"Keri, you know I can't say much, but yes she is beautiful. They are perfect for each other." I said feeling a sting in my heart.

"Enough of them, you my friend are glowing" she said eyeing me.

I blushed and looked at the ground. "Must have been the ride here" I said. _'Or my late night activities'_

"What a ride it must have been?" she said wistfully

I laughed aloud and linked our arms as we walked into school.

LATER THAT DAY

The best part about working with Rose is that she lets me do whatever I want. After my homework was finished, I went to the kitchen to get Rose some warm blood. I leaned against the counter starring at the microwave, willing it to go faster before someone came into the kitchen.

"Just because you stare at it, doesn't mean it'll go any faster" James said from behind me.

"Shut up" I groaned peeping over my shoulder.

He walked around to sit opposite of me in the kitchen. I felt a smile flash on my face as I stared at him.

"What?" he asked smiling back at me.

"Nothing" I said feeling laughter bubble up in my throat. "I hate you" I giggled.

"You'll love me soon enough" he said smiling.

His words shocked me, but years of practicing to keep my emotions in check helped me. I smiled lightly thanking God that the microwave was finally going off. I quickly grabbed a towel, fixing the tray the way Rose liked. As I walked out of the kitchen I saw Edward and Bella sitting outside on a bench.

His arms were around her and his lips were close to her ear. He was whispering something to her that made her laughter ring out. Jealousy flashed through my body and before I could brush it away his eyes flickered to me. His eyes were hard as he looked at me and a smirk danced across his face. Before I could catch myself 'asshole' slipped through my thoughts, and for once I didn't care if he was mad or disappointed with anyone or me. He was doing this on purpose because I caught a ride with James this morning, and now I couldn't care less if he had a shitty day, I didn't have to deal with it, he was Bella's now.

The small epiphany I had sunk deep into my bones. I felt my eyes start to sting as I realized I was giving up, after the fights and kisses we had shared. Looking back outside I saw that Edward was walking towards me; his eyes were melting and looked as if they were collecting tears. I didn't want to talk to him so I turned quickly on my heel, walking down the halls as quick as my feet could carry me.

I could hear Edward's steps behind me quickening, and I knew that no matter how quick I was he would catch me. When he did, I tried stepping to the side but he wouldn't let me pass. I looked over his shoulder eyeing the door to Rose's sitting room. Knowing he'd be hurt I softly called her name. She came out of the room before I could blink and laid a hand on my lower back, leading me to her room.

"Are you okay" she asked as I poured her a cup of steaming blood.

"No" I whispered back.

"Talk to me" she said reaching for my hand.

"I'm just tired Rose. I'm tired of this place; I'm ready for something different. And now that I'm finally letting go of some things, I am just so ready to leave."

"Do you think you're ready for something new?"

"Whether or not I'm ready for something new, it's ready for me"

"Ah" she said snuggling deeper into the couch. "You think James is that something new?"

"What if he is? I mean he's nice and he notices me. I'm first for him, and if I give him the chance I would always be first."

"First?" she asked.

I turned and looked at her door, feeling in the pit of my stomach that Edward was still out there. I looked back to Rose to see that she understood.

"I believe your first for more than you think"

The rest of the day went along longer than I wished and when Rose dismissed me for the night I found myself afraid of what was on the other side of the door. There was nothing but his lingering scent and his voice in my head. I walked quickly through the corridors of the castle, keeping my eyes on my feet. A breath of relief flooded my lungs as I touched the door to the backyard. I was beginning to think I was receiving a bit of luck, which was until a cold hand wrapped itself around my mouth. I knew whom those hands belonged to, and no matter what my head said, my body melted into the arms of Edward.

He turned my body and sought out my lips, crushing me against his cold chest. I knew his body better than I knew my own and couldn't help but kiss him back. It wasn't until I was pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around him, that I realized I was kissing him. My hands were immediately pushing against his chest, trying to get away. My pushing against him was useless, but he let me up and set me back on the ground.

"You can't do that anymore" I whispered. "And don't say I'm sorry" I said seeing his lips form the words. "You don't have too anymore."

I quickly turned on my heel wanting to get the hell away from him.

"Please" he begged.

His voice was pained and weak. I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"I can't do this without you"

"You're going to have to learn how" with that I walked out of the kitchen, knowing that I had also walked out of his life.

**A/N: I KNOW, NICK'S BEING A TAD BIT MEAN, BUT SHE'S TRYING TO LET GO. NEXT CHAPTER THE DRAMA GETS THICK AND THINGS GET ALL SWEET AND STICKY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am very ashamed to say I let life catch up to me so much that I forgot about this story. I have a couple more chapter's written so I can post those, but I need to get back into the writing mode, which will happen soon because school is ending soon. However, I will traveling abroad to Florence this summer, hopefully while I'm there I can get some inspiration!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

CHAPTER EIGHT (NPOV)

~Friday

I was sitting in the kitchen the next morning eating breakfast when someone began knocking on the door. I heard footsteps followed by a gasp which made my eyebrows rise.

"Is Nicole home?" I heard James ask.

"Yes sir this way" the voice said.

I immediately abandoned my breakfast, grabbed my things, and ran out the back door. I was throwing on my backpack watching Rosalie laugh at me.

"What's the rush Nicole?" she called out loud enough for certain ears to hear.

"Yeah, what's the rush" James asked falling into step with me.

"There's no rush" I said speeding up my walk.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I rode with you to school right?" He asked as we rounded the corner.

I looked up to see Edward walking Bella out to a car and kiss her cheek softly. 'Move on' I silently told myself.

"I would love for you too James" I said smiling.

I looked down and noticed a skateboard in is his hands and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"Shall we?"

~Saturday

When I walked into the Cullen house on Saturday morning I could tell that something was off. Yes the house was always quiet, but the quiet that was present today was eerie. There was nothing going on, no other maids were in the kitchen getting trays ready. I was alone, and I was slightly scared. I busied my hands making Rosalie's tray and headed up the stairs.

As I neared the sitting room I could hear voices speaking softly. But as I neared the large wooden doors the soft voices became yells. I could hear Carlisle's voice roaring and my feet halted at the door. My eyes turned towards Vanessa, a maid my age, silently asking her what the hell was going on. She took the tray from my hands and sat it next to the other seven.

"They've been in there all morning and some of the night" she whispered.

"Yelling like this" I questioned jumping at the sound of Edward's roar.

"No" she shook her head. "The yelling just started"

I took a spot standing along the wall opposite the door with my head down. I could hear every word coming from their mouths and the muscles in my stomach began to churn.

"I will not go through with this" Edward yelled. "She is not the person you thought she was and I will not be involved with her."

"How do you know what she did wasn't a mistake" Esme voiced.

"Do you accidently sleep with someone other than Carlisle?"

I felt my jaw slacken and my eyes grow wide. My thoughts began to run wild trying to figure out when exactly this scandal could've happened. My brain was coming up with nothing. I couldn't imagine sweet and perfect Bella doing something so scandalous to Edward. If Edward were mine I would never do something like that.

As I let that thought slip through I immediately regretted it. I snapped a rubber band around my thoughts and looked down at my feet. I was beginning to feel stupid all over again. Where was the confidence I had just yesterday? I shook my head trying to pay attention to what was going on behind those closed doors.

"Edward that was out of line" Rosalie said.

"It may have been, but what she's been doing behind closed doors is worse" he said.

"And what about what you do behind closed doors" Carlisle said.

"Leave her out of this" Edward's voice was hard.

"No, you cannot punish her for something you have done yourself"

"I said, you will leave her out of this. Nowhere in the contract you wrote up with the Swan's did it say anything about my behavior or the things I do. However, it does not say the same for Isabella" he said saying her name with venom. "She must be held accountable."

"Edward it's too late" Esme said.

"It is not! The contract has been breached" he yelled.

"Edward-

"No, I don't love her like I love-

"You can't possible let him go through with this" Rosalie said cutting him off before he said my name.

I silently thanked God and tried to make my heart stop pounding in my chest. My palms had started to sweat and I couldn't stand to hear anymore so I pulled myself off the wall.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa hissed.

"We shouldn't be standing out here listening. This is obviously a family matter" I turned on my heel and walked towards the kitchen.

I was leaning against the counter with my eyes closed when I felt someone wrap their hand around mine. I opened my eyes to see James playing with my fingers.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"I can't" I said sighing. "I have to work."

"I don't think they're going to be coming out of that room anytime soon" he said smiling slightly.

"I still can't, my place is here."

His smile left his face as he stepped closer and his eyes began to plead with me. "Please Nick, just-

"James" Carlisle was standing in the kitchen eyeing James and I entangled hands. "I need to speak with Nicole upstairs."

I knew then why James was so adamant about getting me out of the house, he was trying to save me. Carlisle didn't wait for me to follow him, he just walked away, and I was trained to follow. I walked down the halls I had just crossed, yet this time they were empty. I walked into the sitting room where Carlisle directed me to sit down across from the entire Cullen family.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"Yes sir"

"Why?" he asked

"Because of my relationship with Edward"

"Yes, he seems to think that because of the situation with the Swan's that the marriage shouldn't happen. What do you think?"

"I don't fully know the whole situation and if I did this is a family matter, I shouldn't be involved."

"But you are involved, so let's get you informed. For the past six months Isabella Swan has been sleeping with Jacob Black whom happens to be a werewolf. Yesterday out driver reported to us on her whereabouts. She met him at a hotel yesterday, stupid girl really to assume that we wouldn't find out. And then there's you" he said sitting down in front of me. "Do you not think I don't know of everything that goes on in my house, on my land? I know that you and Edward used to meet up in the woods. I know everything, even what happened in-

"Enough" Edward roared, but it was too late, everyone knew.

"I know" I choked. "I know what we did was wrong."

"It wasn't" Edward said cutting me off.

"Yes it was. It was a mistake! I knew going into this that it would end up like this. Carlisle I ended things with your son too late. And even though he has done the same thing as Miss Swan, he was not bound by contract. She was and she broke it." I stood up on shaky legs. "I take full responsibility for my actions and even though it was a mistake I don't regret it."

"She's right"

I looked up to see Esme standing next to Edward.

"She is right. The contract has been broken Carlisle, and we cannot let our son marry her. We all received the chance to marry for love, while Edward is compelled to marry for example. What better example would it be for him to marry Nicole? Think of the scandals. The whole kingdom would know that she was unfaithful before it even began. I don't want that kind of life for my son."

"You think he should marry Nicole?" he stated.

"If she is what he wants."

"And you think this would be more of an example than merging two kingdoms?" Carlisle countered.

"Yes it will be a better example because canceling this wedding will be the first of many great things he will do. Carlisle you are able to run this kingdom so well because of what you have at home. How well could Edward possibly do when his heart will be on the other side of the world?"

I stood watching at the door the scene unfolding in front of me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I replayed Esme's words in my head. 'What better example would it be for him to marry Nicole?' Marry me? We could never get married, even though a small part of me was bursting at the idea of being Mrs. Edward Cullen. I took a chance and looked at him to see that he was starring right at me. His gaze was fierce and it pierced right through me to my soul. I could feel him telling me that he loved me, the words that I hadn't heard from him in three days.

"Nicole" Carlisle called to me. "Would you consider allowing Edward to court you?"

The atmosphere in the room immediately became too much and I could feel the guilt seeping back into my system. Edward's face changed drastically as he noticed the internal war going on. The room became silent as everyone's eyes trained on me.

"I... need more time to think" I said feeling for the knob on the door behind my back. "It's just too much right now. I made myself finally believe that I would never get the chance to be with him. And now I can't make myself go back."

"Try" Edward pleaded taking a step towards me.

My hand finally found the knob and without thinking I turned it and bolted down the halls. I knew that Edward was following me but I kept on my feet. A cold hand reached out and grabbed me in the hall and took hold of me in their arms, running off at a blinding speed. My heart was hammering in my chest as I was gently thrown into a car. I looked around and saw James sitting in the front seat of his car throwing the gear into drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathless.

"Out" he said through tight lips.

"Why are you doing this for me" I asked as we zoomed off of the castle grounds.

"You said you needed time to think"

"I need time to think, but I don't know what to think" I said looking out of the window. I watched as the scenery as we drove by my high school and as the scenery changed from the city buildings to the vast fields that covered the country.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally turning my attention back to James.

"I don't exactly know. I was just driving until you figured things out."

"You're very kind to me James" I said grabbing his hands.

"So are you. I think that you're too good of a person to be dealing with this."

"Technically I'm not dealing, I'm running away."

James pulled the car over and turned his body towards me.

"You think you're running, so let's stop and talk." He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "What do you want?"

As simple as that question was I had no idea how to answer. I loved Edward, and I would take whatever he gave me. I wanted forever and whatever forever could give me with him. I immediately began to feel stupid, why didn't I realize this before? Why now, when I'm God knows how many miles away I am, do I realize I can't live without this man.

"I want to go back" I said.

I looked up at James to see the hurt written across his face. I felt even more stupid than before because I knew that James had feelings for me, and I strung him along for my own benefit.

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me for stringing you along like I have. I was not ready for you, and yet I let other people influence me and now I have hurt you."

"It's my own fault. I tend to set my myself up for failure and heartbreak." He turned the key in the ignition and looked at me. "Nick, it seems I need to take you somewhere."

I found Edward at our spot standing in the dark, looking at the horses under the moonlight. I knew he heard me stumbling towards him, but he didn't move from his broken stance along the wooden fence.

"You left" he breathed. "You left and were gone with _him_ for hours."

"I'm human Edward, when things get hard I tend to run. I needed to think, and a way found me so I took it. But I came back because I love you and I want to be here with you."

As I spoke he kept his attention on the horses so I took the few steps separating us to wrap my arms around him.

"How do I know that you won't run again? How do I know you're here to stay?" He asked stepping out of my arms leaving me feeling empty.

"Our relationship may have been centered on you, but it was always on my terms. When I asked for space you gave it to me, anytime I asked you anything you gave it to me. You have proven yourself time and time again, while I haven't and I want the chance to prove myself to you. This time I want your terms, I want what you want."

I stepped towards him reaching out my hands needing to touch him. "Please" I begged feeling my throat throb as the tears sprang to my eyes. "I will not leave you until you order me away, and even then I will stand outside your window longing for you." Tears began spilling down my face as my hands clutched at his arm.

"Nick" my eyes flew up to his as his lips caressed my name.

"You said you would do anything" he said gently wiping my tears away.

"Anything" I said laying my hands over his as they rested on my cheeks.

A gentle smile touched his face as he gently kissed my nose. His hands slid away from my face and I chewed the inside of my lips to stop the whimper from coming out my mouth.

"Shhh." he said reading my thoughts and body language.

His hands slid down my sides and settled on my hips, and Edward looked at me and smiled. I was so confused, he was smiling at me and I was still on the verge of tears. He sank so that he was on his knees and his face was buried in my stomach. I could feel him breathing in deeply and without even realizing it my hands wove themselves into his hair.

"You want what I want?" he said looking up at me. "I want my baby in here. I want you to be my best friend." He reached in his pocket and grabbed a small velvet box. "I want you to be my wife. Marry me Nicole?"

Fresh tears fell down my face as happiness bubbled up and spilled out of me from my core. In my head I was screaming out yes from the bottom of my heart and I fell to my knees and began to kiss him anywhere I could.

"Wait, wait... I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Edward, yes I will marry you."

He grabbed me in his arms then and finally kissed my lips. Everything aligned perfectly in the universe as my body melted into his. I could feel one of his hands sliding up my dress and I yanked my lips away from him to breath. I couldn't even comprehend a single thought as he tore my panties off.

My hands fell to his waist and I tore off his belt, my fingers quickly undid the buttons on his pants. Our eyes connected, the only sounds were our breathing and the sound of his zipper. I was taking my sweet time memorizing how I felt in this moment with him. For some reason my hand was shaking as I reached to touch the part of him that could satisfy me in this moment.

As my fingers grasp him he let out the most sexist, hungry moan that any man could ever make. I pulled him from his pants, unnecessarily rubbing him harder, and pulled myself up on my knees before slowly sinking down on his length. As we connected a sigh mixed with a moan of satisfaction fell from my lips. Once again I couldn't catch my breath, but the erratic breathing I was doing was the most wonderful thing. The feeling of being filled was overwhelming, and as I began to move my hips with his I couldn't even fathom ever living without this feeling.

"You won't ever have to be without this feeling" Edward said clutching my hips.

Edward guided my hips with his hands and I let my body take control doing what it needed to get to my release. I could feel his hand sneaking around my thigh and the anticipation of him touching me made me whine.

"Patience" he growled lightly, stopping his hand.

"No" I moaned reaching down to put his hand where I wanted it. "Please" I begged as his fingers barely touched my swollen nub.

I gasped his name as he finally began to rub me. My hips were moving so quickly and I could feel my release coming as warmth spread over my body.

"Edward, I'm-

"I know me too. Let go," he whispered in my ear. His head dropped to my shoulder and the feeling of his fingers working me, and his breath on my neck made me come undone.

Edward groaned deeply into my neck as his release flowed through me. My own body was trying it's best to revive from my climax and was still shaking. Every now and then Edward would kiss me softly, but we just sat, still connected in the forest together.

"We'll have to go back and tell them sometime" he whispered to me.

"True, but I'm going to need that ring first" I said standing up and finally separating our hips.

As I stood I pulled my dress down my hips. Once I was back to rights I help out my left hand, wiggling my fingers, silently asking for my ring. He rolled his eyes laughing at me. I blinked and he was standing, little Edward all tucked away.

"You sure you want this" he said, seriousness written all over his face.

"I want this, I want you." I said. He smiled and slid the ring on my finger. It was simple and yet it screamed elegance. The stone set on a white gold band that was covered in diamonds, and the center stone was gorgeous and was surrounded by tiny little diamonds.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful" I said interrupting our fingers.

"When I picked it out I thought of you. The thought of sliding it on someone else's finger nearly killed me."

"I'm here and this ring is on my finger to stay."

He smiled and his eyes twinkled in the moonlit sky. "Now come on, we have to tell the family"

We walked hand in hand through the forest and when we reached the forest line my body halted. There in the backyard gardens stood my mother and Edward's family. Everyone but Alice's (whose expression was extremely giddy) was full of anticipation. Whatever Alice knew she decided to not share with the rest of the family.

"Is there something the two of you need to tell us" Carlisle said stepping to stand in front of the family.

"Yes, there is" Edward said squeezing my hand. I looked up at him and a smile spread across my face as I took in his loving expression. "Tonight I asked Nicole to marry me, and she said yes."


End file.
